Who I Became
by talesofwhales
Summary: I remember him being so sure facing Voldemort and explaining to him about love and how it was superior. Like the Dark Lord even cared, he probably spent that entire speech laughing right before he killed Harry Potter. Trigger warnings for rape and abuse.
1. One Minute

_**I absolutely do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters in it, unless I make up my own then those I will claim. This is my first story and I'm really excited but please tell me if it doesn't look like something you would want to read.**_

Chapter 1: One Minute

This is not a "once upon a time" kind of story. It's actually more like a "I can't believe this is happening to me" kind. One minute my life is all fine and dandy and then the next everything implodes. One minute was all it took.

Actually if you really want to narrow it down it was before that when Harry didn't get a hold of Draco's wand and the power of the Elder wand never switched. I remember him being so sure facing Voldemort and explaining to him about love and how it was superior. Like the Dark Lord even cared, he probably spent that entire speech laughing right before he killed Harry Potter.

Everything went up in flames after that. I'm not even sure why I survived all the fighting but I made it out alive. One minute I was rolling away from a killing curse and the next I was at the Dark Lord's feet, kissing the hem of his robe and telling him that I wanted to switch sides. He believed me, he still believes me to this day.

The next big change did not happen in a minute but rather six years. Six years after Harry Potter was killed by my Lord I was appointed to be his right hand woman. Six years after "the boy who lived" died I, Hermione Granger, was made the second most powerful person in the world.


	2. Crossed Over

**Chapter 2:**

 **I own nothing but my own characters.**

It ended the same way it began 17 years ago. Just a swish of a wand with an "Avada Kedavra" and a flash of green light. Nobody dared move an inch. Then with sound that was heard throughout the hall, Harry collapsed in a heap. It was completely silent. Just a calm before the chaos.

Killing curses were thrown out from both sides until Voldemort yelled "Capture them, do not kill!" The Death Eaters stopped using curses to kill and instead used spells to stupefy everyone. Everyone who did not surrender was captured. Even those who did surrender, like me, were knocked unconscious.

I remember watching all my friends go down one by one and Voldemort just smiled and said "I am glad you choose willingly, it would have been disappointing to kill you." He raised his wand and muttered a spell and the world I knew went completely black.

I had thought Death Eaters were cruel before but I see now that they are much worse than that. All of the people who decide to switch sides were paired up with a "original" Death Eater to make sure they were for real. They must think that they are hilarious because I was paired with Bellatrix. But let's get ahead of ourselves.

 **The Day After The World Collapsed**

We were all rounded up, everyone who had survived the war. The ones who gave up our wands willingly we taken into houses of Death Eaters. There was six of us. It was me and one other Gryffindor that had to go through this, the other four were Ravenclaws. All of the Slytherin who ask to join were immediately given marks and sent out to round up more resisters. All the people who did not switch were thrown into Azkaban while the people who were there were either killed or used for experiments, unless, of course, they were loyal to the Dark Lord.

 **The Month After All Hope Disappeared**

I was left in a basement of an entire month. And not one of the cool, carpeted basements that people go down to, to socialize in. It was dark and cold. I got feed twice a day, it wasn't awful meals like you hear where people only get stale bread and moldy water, but it had nothing on Mrs. Weasley's cooking. Even thinking about her made tears come to my eyes. I quickly push away thoughts of the Burrow and all the Weasleys. I can't even start to think about Ron and how he reacted to me switching sides. I have been making marks behind the door for each passing day and on the day before the one month mark I got the worst meal ever, I think I even ate a bug in that gross bread, with an even worse visitor, Bellatrix. She stepped into the room and crinkled her nose "Good Lord you smell". She took in my dirty and bloody clothes, along with my greasy hair and gave me a smile that sent chills down my back. "You get to come home with me tomorrow" she said. That was the first night that I cried since Harry died.

 **A/N: Hmmmmm Why did Hermione get okay meals until the one Bellatrix herself brought? Curious.**

 **I am hoping for now to reply to each and every review (Obviously the ones that I can and need to and stuff) . For the people that login and have a Private Messenger set up I'll answer you there but for guests I'll answer you here.**

 **Hi Natalie! I'm actually a huge fan of Dramione too! My absolute favorite (Don't worry I asked her if I could reference it here) is "A Cruel and Beautiful World" I actually found it on Buzzfeed's "21 Harry Potter Fanfictions to Read Before You Die" and I fell in love. The author actually took it off the site and got it published (She had to change the names of course!) But if you contact her on tumblr at "lstoddardhancock" She'll hook you up with the Harry Potter fanfic! Anyways! Thank you for your review you beautiful human being!**

 **I am moving the rating up and putting trigger warnings for rape and abuse. I wasn't sure if I was going to go this route but decide to. Hopefully it won't scare anyone off. Let me know if you have any ideas who the other Gryff and four Ravens that crossed over are! And now… sleep.. Take me away please!**


End file.
